


Darkness becomes her

by SilverAngel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, two bendy theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel/pseuds/SilverAngel
Summary: You are Bendy's treasure, his lovely precious wife, but is that because the Ink wills it so or was it your own conviction?To know, you will have to brave the angel with a broken crown. You will have to embrace the devil within you and slaughter the angel's minions, devastate the army's of Ink she has behind her and even face the darkness you never knew lie within the ink demon himself.Can you keep your humanity the more monstrous you become?
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Darkness becomes her

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, you the reader have a set name for plot reasons. this is a Me lose a bet with a friend so She gets to choose the cringe she chose reader insert fanfic. Due to unexpected delays the First chapter will have to be released early, while its only half done i will do my best to make sure the half that is complete is in its best forum at the time.
> 
> side note this is a fan project and is not intended to reflect cannon (yes divergent) please let cannon be cannon and fan stuff be fan stuff... just gonna ask that. if you don't like it move on, I'm sure there are others that would catch your fancy better if that is the case.

You can not remember much, your name was lost, they just called you Audry or Imp depending on who you talked to. You instantly recognized it as The imp Audry, Bendy's wife girlfriend thing from one of the Valentines day episodes. But one thing you distinctly remember is you use to be wheelchair bound? Were you like the others was THAT a part of you as well? Your thought process was interrupted by a very large purr. The others told you to run but your feet never moved. A hand reaches up to touch the face staring at you, you could swear he looked more and more like a gentleman than a cartoon.

Your hand never reaches his ink covered cheek, SHE does not let it. The searing pain in your back confirms the ax in your spine, you see his face change from shock to anger. And as you collapse you hear her mock him. Her words muddled as you dive into the well of lost souls again.

You awaken on your back in a candle lit room the same room you always awaken in laying on the same strange magic circle. You were reborn again, but how do you stop the angel with the broken crown from killing you? That maybe was your first puzzle to solve in this hellish maze.

You let out a frustrated groan and he is by your side. You can feel the ink surround you and his gentle claws rub against your cheeks. You do not know if your affections for him are real or the ink, but you take comfort in knowing the devil they fear will never raise a claw to you. To him his feelings are real, and maybe that's all you need to move onward.

Who were you doing this for thou? Was it your will or his? Was his will even reliant, you know what happened to buddy, his mind gone, lost to the ink.  
"I wish to be more than just your wife." You wispier as he purrs rubbing your cheek with his ink covered face. "Okay, okay, okay," you giggle "Good morning to you too darling." You remain unaware of how lost you became to the ink. Thinking of a way to escape the angel will have to wait.

Maybe he was always like this on some level. This was after all the side you Knew was there Bendy was playful not psychotic. Maybe your demise was indeed a trigger for horrid things, but you were just so weak and you hated it. There had to be a way, so you could protect this playful side you need and know to be him. All this raised the question of were you dead? It was getting harder and harder to tell, the days go by but you never rot. Unlike Susie, who's face got worse and worse as the days passed. Even eating the hearts of others could not save her, thou you doubted it could save you. To be fair it was the only source of food this place had. It wasn't like the inky creatures stayed dead they were reborn form the ink, much like you were not too long ago.

Was there a way to free them you didn't know but you knew you were different, something felt odd about you you had changed were no longer the same person you once were. But a question that plagued you was still were you a soulless Demon like Joey claimed bendy to be, A lie you were certain, or were you another soul the dark river took to feed its hunger. Once cretin you were okay Bendy left on his patrols like he usually did, even if only to you he was a charming gentleman. It was at this time you had to think there had to be a way to find out who you were, or are. You wander about the library you awakened in a hidden sanctum below the ink machine. You can hear the dark Icor ruining through the pipes the wipers of the well of souls. You knew the answers you sought were further up Past the angel with a broken crown, the only question remaining was how do you get past her?

you were not going to be brought down so easily next time, but you knew a great deal of work was ahead of you. You couldn't afford to be resurrected often eater you would have to sneak around when she wept or Slept. there was so much to do and you had such a small window to do it in. You figured now was a rest period the time she slept it had the most time to offer you and you would need that time to set up your stashes. With you mind made up you ventured out to gather the supply you needed. Your old wheel chair was needed thou no long as a means to ferry you around.

It took you some time but you finally managed to do it you gathered all the supplies you needed to stat taring yourself deep in your own sanctuary where the Angel could not follow. Each loop you learned was to pass you trained harder and harder saying the same thing. "if I remember nothing else of myself please let me remember this." he observes you form the shadows yet never moves to stop you his features growing more and more human he know why you do this your hope was to overpower the one with a broken crown on your own. You know not his motives or why he pushed Henry the way he does but you know he knows more about this ink than you.

Maybe it was a case where Henry didn't know there were two of them, you figure that was his to solve but each renewal he is more human to you. Was he like this to others who observed form the other side? Was this so he could blend in a result of the Cartoons fame going under? Diligently you train and as if almost by fate as your human memories fade you retain the knowledge you wanted to keep the ability to fight. Yet you had no clue that was just step one... you avoid the ax to the back the next time it arrives but the broken crowned one barely escapes. You remain wounded but you will live as your worried husband tends to your wounds you don't know how many loops you spent gathering and training, but you know that you were right as you became more a creature his appearance came form a small black imp like the posters to a rather handsome gentleman who you would swear was not a demon of the deep if not for his horns.


End file.
